Seiko Kimura
Seiko Kimura (忌村 静子 Kimura Seiko) is a character featured in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future. Seiko is a member of Future Foundation and is the leader of the 4th Division. During her time at Hope's Peak Academy, her title was Ultimate Pharmacist (超高校級の「薬剤師」''chō kōkō kyū no "yakuzaishi.")'' Appearance Seiko is a tall woman with purple eyes and a sickly complexion. She has a pale grey hair and a respirator mask covering her mouth. She wears a dark-colored jacket, with the Future Foundation ID pinned to the lapel, a white dress shirt, a dark miniskirt held by a purple belt, long black stockings, and purple Mary Janes. She also wears purple gloves with a single white stripe in the middle. Her eyes give her a frightening look. It was also shown in the first episode for some unknown reason her eyes turn a darker shade of purple. Personality Seiko is stated to have a reserved personality and a stilted way of speaking. As a pharmacist, she has an extensive knowledge of medicine and drugs. Much like Kyoko Kirigiri, she is conscious of how easy it is for people to guess what she is thinking through her facial expressions, so she hides her face behind a mask. It was also shown that she gets startled easily. When a member slammed their hands on the table she was the first to react, her eyes widening in surprise. Seiko is shown to be one of the more compassionate members of Future Foundation, as she shows remorse over both Chisa Yukizome and Daisaku Bandai's deaths. She is shown to hate not being able to help her comrades, as she appears angry at herself for not being able to save Daisaku. History Prior to the Tragedy Seiko was scouted to attend Hope's Peak as part of the 76th Class as the Ultimate Pharmacist. After attending, she graduated alongside Ruruka Ando and Sonosuke Izayoi an estimated 2-3 years before the Tragedy. During that time, she had worked with Teruteru Hanamura in developing soup that can cause increase strength. Due to an unknown event, Seiko and Ruruka both felt betrayed by one another in some way, causing a rift in their friendship. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future At some point in time after getting recruited by Koichi Kizakura for the Future Foundation, she became the head of the 4th Division. Her responsibility as the 4th Division leader is to aid in the development of new medicine and medical treatments. Seiko is one of the twelve executives that attended Makoto Naegi's trial, and thus became one of the final players in the "Final Killing Game", set by Monokuma. Episode 01 - Third Time's the Charm During a flashback at the beginning of the episode, Seiko is shown stopping Mikan Tsumiki from jabbing a needle into a patient's eye, quickly smacking it away, and leading to Mikan being capture. Seiko attended Makoto's trial along with the other ten Division leaders of Future Foundation. At some point during the discussion, Seiko agreed with Juzo Sakakura's statement to exterminate all of the Remnants of Despair and therefore, should execute Makoto who were protecting them. Soon after his arrival, Makoto was injured by Juzo and Kyosuke Munakata agreed to postponed the trial. Seiko remained inside the boardroom until an attack launched by the enemy. Seiko suspected that among their groups, someone had already told their location to the enemy. As a strange little ball with Monokuma's design was suddenly thrown inside the room, she was the first one to notice that it was actually filled with sleeping gas. She and the others were quickly rendered to sleep before they could contact to the HQ. After she woke up, Seiko and the others found a Monokuma bracelet had been set up on their wrists. Monokuma, who had been resurrected, announced the Final Killing Game featuring the Division leaders of Future Foundation. This started when Chisa's body fell from the ceiling. Episode 02 - Hang the Witch Relationships Sonosuke Izayoi A fellow member of the 76th Class. Because of Ruruka's feelings towards her, Sonosuke also holds animosity towards Seiko. Because of this, they are also not on good terms with one another. Ruruka Ando A fellow member of the 76th Class. Though they were possibly once close, an unknown event occurred that caused both girls to mutually distrust each other. Quotes *"If that's it, I should have prepared a truth drug." (talking about Makoto Naegi's betrayal) *"You need to throw out the rotten parts, or the whole thing will get rotten." (talking about the Remnants of Despair) *"The Remnants of Despair will pay for this..." Trivia *Her given name, Seiko (静子), means "peaceful child", while her last name, Kimura (忌村), means "mourning village". Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Future Foundation Category:Female Category:Alive